Carry On Dancing
by Andaleia
Summary: a songfic I wrote for a contest


The moonlight...  
Shines down interstellar beams  
And the groove tonight  
Is something more than you've ever seen  
  
Haruka spun Michiru in a circle. They were dancing in the gardens at the Miranda Castle.  
They had lived there since they had married. They made their own music as they danced.  
They had sensed the ending days ago. The attack had began at dusk. They fought as long  
as they could but there was no chance of survival. Death was certain.   
  
The stars and planets taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
  
Fifteen minutes ago they had fled to the gardens for one final dance together. As they  
danced their final dance, the enemy troops rushed in and grabbed them, dragging them in  
opposite directions. Just before the troops grabbed them they had leaned in for one final  
kiss.   
  
In the moonlight  
Carry one, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
They were both dragged off into opposite directions. The two princesses tried to fight the  
troops simply to be with the other.  
  
In the moonlight  
Carry one, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Michiru was taken to the throme room where the leader of this attack was waiting. And  
new enemy, a woman was there. With flaming red hair and porclien skin. Michiru was  
thrown down at her feet. She looked up at the woman, she recgonized her though. Not as  
an enemy. Perhaps a past friend. Perhaps just her imagination. The woman reached down  
and backhanded her. She leaned down and picked her up then. She bared her teeth. She  
was a vampire.  
  
You're never safe 'till you see the  
dawn  
And if the clock strikes past midnight  
he hope is gone  
To move under...  
  
Michiru gasped. The face. The structure. She recgonized her now.   
"Naru-chan. why?" This made the woman very angry and she threw Michiru against the  
wall. When she hit the wall, the clock had struck midnight. She looked up at the clock.  
As she did that the woman flew across the room with lightening speed. She lifted her off  
the ground by her neck and bit into her neck.   
  
In the moonlight  
Carry one, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
She began sucking the blood from her body. She drained her and dropped her on the  
ground.  
"Never call me that. I do not go by that name anymore. I go by Kigi. As for why I do this.  
Because I was excluded from your group, with Usagi and Minako and Ami. None of you  
felt I could be trusted with your identity. You let me go threw all that pain and suffering  
without reason. You should have warned me."  
  
In the moonlight  
Carry one, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
"How did you find uot that we... and get here... how..." Michiru asked with the last part  
of her strength.  
"Jaki. He told me everything. He knows everything. And I will destroy you all for  
betraying me. For the lies and pain you have called me. You are weak and have nothing  
left." Kigi screamed something in a different language. Haruka was brought in and Kigi  
drained her too. Afterwards she threw her against the wall. Haruka landed three feet away  
from Michiru. Kigi laughed and left the room.   
  
Move. Closer. Passion. Stronger.  
  
She left the two lovers for dead. Hardly any blood left in their system, they had little  
chance. Michiru and Haruka scooted closer to each other and hugged.   
"Haruka... I..."  
"Save your energy. We'll survive. I love you Michiru."  
"Same..." The two huddled together and laid down on the floor.  
  
There's a magic only two can tell  
In the dark night  
Ultra violet is a wicked spell  
The stars and planet taking shape  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
  
"Haruka, why did things suddenly go dark. Haruka I'm scared. We won't survive. I love  
you too much. I'm glad we're dying together though. Eternity in each others arms."  
"Michiru, I love you too. You are too perfect for me though. I hope eternity.." Michiru  
silenced her by kissing her. As they kissed, a soft but passionate one, their hearts slowed  
and the blood stopped.   
  
In the moonlight  
Carry one, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
Carry one, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Michiru and Haruka died in each others arms, their mouths barely touching. when the  
other s found them, they noted the smile on their faces and the peaceful look, as if they  
were simply simply.   
  
Moving on... Moving all night.  



End file.
